In the art, the usual method of making multilayer containers for food and chemical packaging involves bonding two walls of the containers together with a separate adhesive layer. Thus, an adhesive layer is normally used to bond a high barrier layer such as nylon or a copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate to a plastic support layer of a polyolefin such as polyethylene or polypropylene or copolymers of ethylene and propylene.
The resulting structure has an extra layer with extra cost and, for production, requires using a multilayer die head design.
It is desirable to provide a multilayer container having two walls which are bonded together without a separate adhesive layer between the layers.